If Right is Leaving, I'd Rather be Wrong
by bliethe and danielle
Summary: Post Prince Caspian. One year since the Pevensies have left and in the forests of Archenland, mysterious fires blaze through the countryside devestating many. Could it be a treterous betrayal behind royal walls? The Pevensies are brought back to find out
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! The books the Chronicles of Narnia are owned by C.S. Lewis and we claim no rights to his characters or locations or anything that is his. The only thing we own are the characters we created (Bliethe and Danielle) and other unfamiliar names not made by C.S Lewis.

Prologue

*five hours before the suns awakening*

"There. It's done. It needs to be sent out immediately," She said as she sealed the envelope with the royal crest. "Make sure the person you choose is trustworthy."

"I'll deliver the letter myself," I was determined. "I'm the only one I would trust to do so."

"The trip is too long. Your parents will have returned before you make it to his Highness' castle."

"It is a risk that I am willing to take. Bliethe, you will have to trust me."

"But-"

"Your Highness," I sighed. "Who else can you trust but your best friend? Especially when we are almost sisters?"

"You are right, I suppose," She stepped down from her throne and fully embraced me. "Take a weapon. Please."

"I will. And try not to worry too much. Tell my mother and father I'll be back soon."

"Ri Lan Kee*, my sister, be safe." She placed the envelope in my hand

I left at dawn.

Author's Notes:

*Ri Lan Kee means Be safe in their language

Okay, yes this is a Narnian fan fiction, we're getting there okay. This is written by me, (Bliethe) and my best friend, Danielle. We haven't read the books past Prince Caspian so sorry if were leaving things out or thing just don't make since in general. We are trying to open a dual account but if that doesn't work then it will be posted to both our accounts (meaning this story will be on the website twice) neither of us stole it from the other we worked together on it. Please review! Sorry this was so long and boring, we'll try and make it shorter next time.

-Bliethe and Danielle


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time there was a little boy named C.S. Lewis. He grew up and made the Chronicles of Narnia. Then two girls decided they would try and steal his claim rights, and they got attacked by Aslan and C.S. Lewis laughed at them. They never tried to claim rights to his story again.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent alerts! You really made our first half week of school magical We love you! Yea, yea, and Bliethe has been bugging me about posting the next couple of chapters for you all for about a week now, but I'm kinda lazy and then I get super busy with band stuff! So yea, I'm really sorry. Thanks for bearing with me, I'm trying ya'll.

Chapter One: The Unfortunate Situation

P.O.V: Danielle

I came to the border of Archenland. The last of the big trees held me precariously as I bided my time. Taking a deep breath, I took the edge of my skirts in one hand, secured my bow and arrow in the other, and leapt from the branch nearest to the ground. I regained my balance, made sure the letter was still intact, and started walking at a swift pace. If I continued at this speed, I'd reach his Majesty's castle in a matter of two days.

The forest was silent around me. It was unusual because the creatures of the forest usually flock to my kind. The first raindrop of the upcoming storm fell with an almost audible plop onto my skin. I had to pick up the pace so as not to fall behind for when the storm became violent.

Not three miles later, the storm was fully raging around me. After a matter of minutes, I was engulfed by it. I could barely make out a cavern in a dead tree, and made my way into its dry depths, and, feeling safely at home, started to drift off.

Then, all of a sudden I didn't feel so at home. I heard the plodding horses before I opened my eyes to see a sharp silver sword pointed directly at my throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the men asked me, grabbing my arm and hoisting me out back into the rain that was slowly letting up.

"My name is Danielle." Was all I offered.

"Yes, Danielle." He murmured to one of the other officers standing with him. He turned back to me. "And what are you doing, crossing the border between Narnia and Archenland during these times?"

"What times?" I asked, feigning innocence. "I'm just trying to return home from a long journey."

He glanced at my somewhat showing ears and his eyes narrowed. "Uh huh. And where is your home, little elf?"

"What business of it is yours?" I snapped, knowing my cover was blown.

"What business of it..." He trailed off laughing. "She IS an elf! With a temper too! Let's go get this little wench to Caspian. It's obvious she's a spy from those freaks in Archenland. Maybe the king will give us a bigger reward for catching her than Lord Cathal did for the last one."

He shoved me towards a younger officer, who grabbed my hips roughly. "Hey! Let me go!" I kicked at his leg.

"I love 'em feisty, Cale, " The man chuckled, unwrapping my cloak from my body to reveal my bow and arrow. "And what's this?" His voice was sarcastic. "She has a little bow and arrow. How cute!" The other men laughed as he unstrapped it from my waist and tossed it to "Cale", the first man who had grabbed me.

"Now, now, men," An older voice murmured. "She hasn't done anything wrong. Leave her be. We will escort Miss Danielle to His Majesty and he alone will decide her fate."

I nodded my thanks towards the older man, truly grateful, but he didn't acknowledge it. My hands were then bound behind my back and I was roughly placed on a horse. The men jested with each other around me, teasing and prodding my back, but I stayed in a quiet dignity. On horseback the trip would take a little less than a day whereas had I continued on foot it would have taken at least a day and a half. That was the only bright side to my unfortunate situation.

After one of the border guards pulled on my ears, I had to fight to not scream at him, and the older man finally persuaded the others to take me to Caspian.

Little did they know, they were leading me right to where I needed to be.

_Hey! Bliethe and Danielle here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any grammar screw ups. If we left anything unexplained then please feel free to p.m. us or review and we will get back to you. We will bring in book characters soon, pinkie swear. Thanks for reading, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

P.O.V: Caspian

"Your Majesty," Said the pudgy, slightly balding man known as my Minister of War, or Lord Cathal. "We have been informed of a rapid increase of suspicious looking forest fires in the neighboring lands."

"And what should our plan of action be?" I asked my most trusted advisor.

He opened his mouth, but was interrupted as we heard a loud creaking noise meaning the castle gate was being opened.

"We will finish this conversation later." I said. He bowed his head before scampering off to leave me to the commotion behind the doors.

I sat back in my throne and soon some of the border guards appeared in the doorway, requesting to enter with what they called an "illegal spy". I beckoned them in inside and one of the front two men reached back and pulled a young lady of about average height into view. Her hands were tied behind her back and they were yanking her around like she was some sort of little child's rag toy. She had creamy skin that looked like milk and fiery red hair that contrasted very nicely with her skin tone. Her clothes were not simple, but were very elegant and hinted at some form of royalty from where ever her home was, yet were not stiff and formal looking like the clothes the women wore in Narnia. Her eyes, warm and green, glanced around frantically until she located me, and then she relaxed, but started to fight against her captors.

"I was told you are a...spy?" I said in quite disbelief. "And what is it you were sent here to look for?"

"The only thing I was looking for is you. I was sent by Bliethe Della Foresta, High Priestess in training of the People of the Forest. Located in the Archenlanian forests. To deliver an important message." she said bravely then bowed.

"And what is this important message...what did you say your name is?" I questioned.

"My name is Danielle." she stated confidently.

"Would someone unbind her?" I noticed her arms where her wrists were bound was chaffing.

As soon as the ropes were gone, she looked up at me gratefully. "Thank you, Caspian" I was astonished at how she didn't address me as sir and how she looked me directly in the eyes rather than at the floor like most in my presence.

Apparently I wasn't the only one with this train of thought. Lord Cathal, who had just re-entered the room, incredibly red faced.

"You are to address him as 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness' peasant filth!" he spat at her.

"Yes, SIR." she responded mockingly, which only caused his face to turn a blotchy shade of plum. At this point I decided to go to her aid.

"Lord Cathal, it's alright really. She is of a different culture and therefore is not required to refer to me by those titles." This to which he began muttering.

"And this important message sent by Bliethe Della Foresta is?" I repeated myself. She then very cautiously pulled out an official looking envelope, and walked purposely towards me and handed me the letter.

I popped the very official looking seal and folded the very thin paper.

The letter read:

"King Caspian,

I send this message with the hope that you may be of help to me. I fear that someone on the inside of your court is slowly burning down my forests and taking many lives. At first it was a simple one or two uninhabited trees on the overcrowded border between our two peaceful countries, but now, it's whole acres of our countryside every day. Outer villages and towns have been burnt to dust. You see the trees are our homes, markets, schools, and lives. Every day we lose more and more lives to the deadly fires set by what we believe to be your soldiers. I call upon you for protection and to receive assurance that the burning will stop.

-Bliethe Arte Della Foresta

High Priestess* in training"

I looked up at Danielle. "Do you know what is in this letter?"

She nodded. "I helped her write it."

"I would then like to inform you that I never authorized the burning of your homes and towns."I said mortified. Next I turned to Lord Cathal.

Why was I uninformed of this War Minister?" I accused.

"Why, this is preposterous!" he exclaimed. "Why would I arrange to burn down a forest in a land with which we are at peace with? Besides," he said turning to Danielle "do you have any proof behind these absurd accusations?"

She simply glared at him, the hatred tangent in the air between them. I glanced between the two of them unsure of who to believe. It would be foolish to trust this girl above my war minister, but at the same time, people could be dying...I made and executive decision before the two before me killed each other.

"War Minister, I would like research done in the forests that Danielle calls home. Find the cause behind these suspicion fires. If it is my own men causing them the consequences will be sever." I said as my brow furrowed deeper. I watched as Danielle collapsed into a scowl at the floor and Lord Cathal nodded curtly before leaving the room.

"Am I allowed to go home Your Majesty?" She questioned cooly "I would like to be with my friends and family when we burn to the ground."

"Would you stay?" I asked quickly. "Just until the investigations are over? Then you can be on your way. I highly doubt there will be any burning to the ground."

"You do not believe me," She murmured. "Why should I believe that you are not burning my house to the ground as we speak?"

She looked up into my eyes with her own big green ones and I melted. "Because I have a feeling we are going to be friends soon. You will just have to trust me on this one okay? I promise I will get Lord Cathal to start the investigation with the other councilors as soon as possible."

"Is that your real reason for wanting me to stay?

"Yes,"

"I do not believe you." She turned around and headed for the door, when I tried one more thing.

"Wait!" She froze. "I mean I would like to get to know about your culture. It would help with the investigations"

"You mean my soon to be extinct culture."

"Only if you do not help me." She spun around to glare at me

"I need YOUR help." She screeched dreadfully. "I'm risking so much to come here and ask for your help! It seems that you have no recollection of what goes on behind your back in this castle and others are paying for it. At this rate, when I get home, there won't be a home!"

"Would you give me the honor of at least escorting you home? I could see the damage for myself and I would have the peace of mind that you made it back across the border without running into any trouble again." I decided to bargain with the elf.

She looked at me wearily. "You jest with me."

"Not at all."

"I guess I can agree then-"

"Good. Lady Melita!" I called to Lord Cathal's wife. Would you please escort Miss Danielle-"

Danielle cleared her throat. "In my court, I'm a lady too, sir. If something ever happened to Bliethe, may She* forbid, I would take over as High Priestess."

"Lady Danielle then," I corrected myself. "Lady, Melita. Show her to a Guest Suite, send her some clothes. Make sure she is fed and cared for as if she was one of your sons."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The elder lady curtsied and led Danielle out of the room.

Authors notes:

*High Priestess is the ruler over all the elves. She runs the society. She is basically the equivalent of a Queen

"She forbid" is referring to the Elder Tree which is the basis of the elvish society. its the equivalent of saying "God forbid"

If we have left anything else out that you need explained feel free to p.m. us or review and we'll get back to you. We hoped you enjoyed the story, please review! Oh, the two of us are in a high school marching band. Our life revolves around sweat, eating Chick-fil-A, rehearsals that last 8 hours a day, Burning calf muscles, heavy instruments, and preforming shows in front of ungrateful football fans. We apologize for not updating regularly. -Bliethe and Danielle

Another author note:

Hey guys, this is Danielle, I'm so sorry. We've had this chapter written since the beginning of August. I'm the one in charge of posting this, but I'm a slacker and I'm taking AP classes and of course I'm in band, so I've been running behind on everything. But anyways, yea, I'll try to do better next time and update faster! Thanks


End file.
